A little more personal
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: ¿Existe el amor? No, no existe ¿Y qué es lo que siento por ti? [AU, shounen ai, incesto más adelante] [Dedicado a Youko Sakuma]


oOoOo A little more personal oOoOo

**Por: **Ashayan Anik

**Categoría: **Shounen Ai y lo que resulte

**Parejas:** Las que salgan

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

**Dedicatoria: **A Youko Sakuma

**Advertencia:** Es solo una muy pequeña. Como es creación mía, pues es bastante rara, sin pies, sin cabeza. Algunas cosas cambian y... nada más. (Gracias por su comprensión)

Estaba sentado, sin hacer nada. Su mirada se paseaba una y otra vez, no sabía con exactitud para qué lo hacía, si lo que veía era siempre lo mismo, piedras, barrotes, tierra, una vieja cama, un traste con agua y algo que le llamaban comida. Respiró hondamente, no tardarían en sacarlo de ahí. Llevaba dos días encerrado, todo por una estupidez, bueno, siempre era lo mismo. El rechinido que hacía una puerta vieja al abrirse llamó su atención. Escuchó pasos y al poco rato un hombre alto, vestido de negro y viejo estaba parado frente a él, viéndolo fijamente.

"¿Ya me vas a sacar de aquí?"

"Eso es lo que ha ordenado su padre"

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo sarcástico

"Debe portarse bien, joven"

"No te he pedido ningún consejo, así que cállate" dijo un tanto furioso, acercándose al hombre peligrosamente, pero los barrotes se le atravesaron en el camino y no pudo avanzar más "no te quedes ahí parado y abre de una maldita vez"

"Eh, si, como ordene"

Y el hombre, temblando, abrió la reja. El chico salió sin decir nada, ni siquiera volvió a mirar a aquel hombre. Subió unas escaleras hechas de piedra, viejas, con telarañas y demás, todo lo que unas escaleras viejas, con mucho tiempo sin cuidado pudieran tener. Abrió una puerta de madera grande y pesada, que tenía varios seguros. Fue ahí donde cambió todo el panorama, pasó de uno mugriento y mal cuidado, a uno elegante, limpio, aunque algo sombrío. Escuchó gritos y golpes. Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino evadiendo la sala, pasando por el comedor.

Detuvo su andar justo antes de entrar al comedor. El árbol que había sido de navidad estaba tirado en el suelo, con las esferas rotas. Entre ellas distinguió una en especial. Resopló¿cómo era posible que estando a mitad del mes de marzo el árbol de navidad siguiera en el mismo lugar? O peor aún¿por qué lo seguían poniendo? Jamás lo celebraban, pasaba como un día cualquiera¿por qué la insistencia en eso? No lograba comprender a su 'familia', era un tanto rara, a su parecer.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y siguió su camino, subiendo escaleras. Se metió a un cuarto que se encontraba en penumbras, pero pudo ver una pequeña silueta que se encontraba sentada en una gran cama, abrazando sus piernitas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó un niño pequeño con su vocecita quebrantada, puesto que estaba llorando

"Hoy comienzas... vamos"

"¿A dónde?" el chico mayor se le quedó viendo, como si el lugar que decía fuese algo bastante obvio como para que el pequeño hiciera esa pregunta tan tonta, a su parecer y eso lo captó muy bien el niño "no, yo no quiero ir"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Es que me da mucho miedo"

"Deja de llorar, pareces niña"

"¡No me digas eso!"

"Pues es la verdad"

"Hermano mayor"

"Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos"

"¿Qué hay de nuestros padres?"

"¿Ellos qué?"

"Pelean de nuevo" dijo en un susurro de lamento, mientras tapaba sus orejitas, intentando inútilmente que el ruido entrara en ellos

"No les hagas caso, verás que ahora casi se matan, al rato estarán contentos de nuevo"

"No me gusta eso" bajó sus manitas y miró a su hermano con los ojos cristalizados

"¿Vas a llorar de nuevo?" preguntó quejoso el mayor "ya casi tienes ocho años, no puedo creer que aún no te acostumbres a sus discusiones"

"¿Y tú si?" trató de contenerse "_fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad..._" se repetía para no llorar

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué son así?"

"No es a mí a quien le debes preguntar eso"

"No puedo preguntarle a papá porque es muy agresivo y lo más probable es que me pegue, tampoco a mamá porque igual se enoja, aunque ella solo grita malas palabras"

"Entonces olvídate de tu pregunta"

"¿Se odian?"

"Hasta cierto punto"

"Nada de esto pasaba cuando Ankoku y Nikolái estaban aquí"

"El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando esos dos salieron por la puerta principal para no volver jamás"

"¿No los querías?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó molesto

"Disculpa, es solo que los extraño mucho, las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que se fueron"

"Ya no hables de ellos, se fueron, no volverán"

"Fue por papá que se fueron¿verdad?"

"Se fueron porque se les pegó la gana, tenían todo y se fueron sin nada"

"¿Podemos ir a visitarlos?"

"Solo deja que tu padre escuche eso y no saldrás vivo de aquí"

"Era mejor cuando me dejaban con Jigoku" susurró

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Esa chica que jugaba a ser tu nana?" lo último lo dijo en sarcasmo bastante notorio y que lastimó un poco al pequeño

"Si, pero ya no la he visto" volvió a susurrar trabándosele la lengua al final

"¿La extrañas?" preguntó con un deje de burla

"Era mi amiga y... también la tuya" lo último lo dijo un tanto dudoso

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Ella"

"Gracioso, pero no... y ella se fue"

"¿A dónde?"

"A un lugar de donde jamás regresara"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Si"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" cuestionó "yo quiero que regrese, era muy buena conmigo"

"Ella está muerta" soltó sin más

"¿Qué?" el pequeño se paralizó "mientes"

"Por eso te dije que no regresará"

"¿Cómo? No lo creo¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Qué caso tenía el que te enteraras o no?"

"Era mi amiga, la quería mucho¿eso te parece poco?"

"Tampoco me levantes la voz, niño" dijo mientras sus rubíes comenzaban a centellar

"Discúlpame" dijo el niño en voz baja

"Solo te mimaba, eso no es bueno y menos para la educación que estás llevando, deja de pensar en ella"

"No puedo"

"Hablas puras tonterías, anda, date prisa que se nos hace tarde"

"¿Me perdonas?" debía recibir un si por parte de su hermano para estar seguro de que no estuviera enojado con él

"Si, te perdono" dijo de mala forma, aunque eso fue suficiente para el pequeño. Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta "andando"

El menor se secó con la manga de su suéter negro las lágrimas que no pudo evitar dejar caer. Se levantó sobre la cama y dio un salto para bajar de ella y siguió a su hermano mayor. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, fue más cauteloso, la abrió con mucho cuidado y al lado de ésta estaba su hermano esperándolo. Una vez que le alcanzó, continuaron su camino. A medida de que avanzaban, los gritos y los golpes se hacían más fuertes, quisieron evitar de nuevo la sala, pero alguien los vio. El menor comenzó a temblar, mientras que el otro ni siquiera se inmutaba.

"Veo que ya te sacaron" comentó sarcástico un hombre con un aspecto señorial, pero cansado y agitado "¿disfrutaste de tu pequeño castigo?"

"Como no te imaginas" dijo igual de sarcástico

"Creo que el tiempo que te metí no fue el suficiente"

"Me tienes a tu total disposición para hacer lo que te plazca la gana"

"Después no te arrepientas" entrecerró los ojos en señal de fastidio por la conversación que sostenían en esos momentos

"Te aseguro que no será así, si deseas, puedo firmar un papel"

"¡Basta!"

Levantó la mano y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, harto del comportamiento del joven. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El joven miró al mayor con gracia en son de '¿es lo mejor que tienes?' y se limpió lentamente el hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio recién partido.

"Ya te estabas tardando" comentó de nueva cuenta sarcástico

"Tienes razón"

"Pero ya me lo esperaba¿tienes algo más que decir o nos dejarás ir en paz?"

"¿A demonios creen que van?" preguntó el mayor una vez que recuperó el aplomo

"Dudo que te interese" respondió el chico, a lo que el pequeño se abrazó a su pierna

"¿De nuevo vamos a tener problemas con tu boca?"

"No lo creo¿acaso no estás cansado por golpear a esa señora? Ya está muy mal"

Miró con cierto desprecio a una mujer que se veía muy mal físicamente. Su cara estaba algo hinchada y morada, probablemente debido a los golpes que le habían propinado. A pesar de su semblante demacrado, en sus ojos se podía ver una chispa de decisión y firmeza. Estaba sentada en el suelo. Su cabellera azulada estaba muy despeinada, de su labio inferior brotaba un pequeño chorro de sangre. Sujetaba su brazo, el cual estaba manchado igual de sangre, seguro debía tener una cortada o algo parecido.

"No es asunto tuyo" volvió la vista al señor "aunque esa señora es tu madre"

"Por desgracia" susurró sin que nadie se percatara de eso

"Las mujeres son así" miró al pequeño y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente "tu no vas a ser así¿cierto hijo?"

"N-no, papá, yo n-no seré a-así"

"Pues creo que vas hacia ese rumbo" frunció el entrecejo y levantó la mano, con claras intenciones de querer golpear al niño, el cual se encontraba aterrado "creo que debo enderezarte"

"No hace falta" dijo el mayor "ya me estoy encargando de eso"

"¿Dónde?" bajó su mano lentamente, dándole al niño un gran alivio

"¿En dónde más?"

"Bien" entendió las palabras del chico perfectamente miró al pequeño con desprecio "no quiero que me salgas igual a los otros dos, buenos para nada y malagradecidos"

"No hables de ellos" exigió la señora enfadada

"Querida, ahora estoy ocupado, no te acomodes que aún no termino contigo" sonrió maliciosamente al ver que la señora retrocedía "me alegro que el niño haya aceptado ir al colegio, así tengo más tiempo de corregir a su madre" se dirigió nuevamente al par de chicos que tenía enfrente

"¿Nunca te cansas?"

"Pierdo el ritmo si no llevo un control sobre ella"

"Hn, como digas" el mayor siguió caminando "vamos, Gou"

"Si, Kai" el pequeño trató de seguir a su hermano, pero su padre no lo soltaba "déjeme ir, padre"

"Eres débil, igual que tu madre, creo que el método que usa tu hermano es muy sutil para ti, si sigues así, tendré que encargarme personalmente de tu educación" rió maléficamente, pero bajo y lo soltó

"¡Espérame Kai!"

El pequeño corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermano, quien ya estaba afuera de su 'hogar' parado, al parecer, esperándolo de nuevo. Su corazoncito se agitó, su padre era una persona muy agresiva y monstruosa, le provocaba tanto miedo. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, ya que se había apurado lo más que pudo. ¿Cómo es que aguantaba tanto tiempo el vivir en esa casa? Debía acostumbrarse como le había dicho su hermano. Kai. Cómo deseaba tener su carácter, pero al parecer, no era posible, eran tan diferentes.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?"

"Nada" dijo en voz baja

"Camina, no te quedes atrás"

"¿Por qué vamos a ese lugar tan horrible?"

"Tienes que aprender muchas cosas"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Ya te las he dicho"

"Dímelas de nuevo porque no entiendo"

"Eres un tonto, Gou"

"Por favor, Kai" ignoró la ofensa

"Tienes que aprender a suprimir emociones y sentimientos que no te sirven en determinado momento, debes tener carácter, es mejor iniciar ahora que eres pequeño"

"¿Tú hiciste lo mismo?"

"Isaak no me dejó otra opción"

"¿Y tú lo querías?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no"

"¿Por qué me haces lo mismo a mí entonces?"

"¿Acaso no comprendes, Gou?" preguntó ácidamente sin parar "la vida es dura, debes aprender a lidiar con la cabeza fría ante los problemas que se te presenten"

"¿Entonces no quiero pero es necesario?"

"Algo así"

"Me da miedo ese señor"

"Será tu entrenador por algunos meses"

"¿.¡.Meses.?.!"

"Es por tu bien, entiéndelo"

"¿Me quieres?"

"¿Por qué preguntas todo eso ahora?"

"Solo quiero saber si me quieres o no"

"Hn"

"¿Quieres a mamá?"

"Ella fue la que me trajo al mundo" dijo en una mezcla de ironía y verdad

"¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?"

"Por nada"

"¿La quieres?"

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso?"

"¿Te es tan difícil decir 'si la quiero' hermano?"

"Cuando esa persona es tan débil, si lo es"

"No debes dejarte llevar por eso, es nuestra madre"

"Ya basta Gou, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido"

"¿Por qué niegas todo sentimiento que aparece en tu corazón?"

"Porque son inútiles, solo te destrozan y lastiman"

Gou miró con tristeza a Kai. Qué difícil debía ser oprimir tus emociones, cuado él se dejaba llevar por ellas tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de dos cosas. La primera, que su hermano no estaba contento con la vida que llevaba y la segunda... que jamás podría hacer lo que le pidieran en ese horrible lugar al que su padre le llamaba 'escuela'. Requería de determinación y fuerza, dos cosas de las que carecía totalmente. Se sentía impotente en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría cuando sus padres peleaban. Su madre sufría demasiado, pero ella también lo permitía.

"¡Gou!" una vocecita le llamó y volteó, viendo cómo una personita se acercaba a ellos corriendo

"Hola, Ling" dijo medio sonriendo, miró de reojo a su hermano, a él no le agradaba su amiga y ya se veía molesto

"¿Qué te dije de esa mocosa?"

"Hermano, yo... no quise..."

"¡Gou!" repitió la pequeña una vez que lo había alcanzado "tanto sin verte" lo abrazó

"Em... si, hace mucho tiempo" dijo nervioso

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó mientras lo veía a los ojos

"¿Acaso no fui claro, niña?" fue Kai quien habló

"¿Qué?"

"No te quiero ver cerca de Gou"

"¿Por qué?" le miró desafiante

"Solo aléjate de él" tomó al pequeño de su suéter y lo jaló, para seguir su camino

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó la niña caminando igual "no te lleves a Gou"

"¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa a jugar a las muñecas y nos dejas tranquilos?" preguntó irónicamente y enfadado

"¡No me insultes!" la pequeña corrió y se puso en frente de Kai, en postura desafiante "es mi amigo, puedo verlo cuando quiera"

"Me estoy cansando de ti" soltó a Gou y se acercó peligrosamente a la niña "por última vez... déjanos en paz"

"N-no" tartamudeó la niña, los ojos de Kai si que le daban miedo

"Hn" sonrió en son de burla y volvió a tomar a Gou del suéter "ya lo veremos" y siguió caminando

"¡Si, ya lo veremos!" le gritó la niña con tanto odio, a punto de llorar y los Hiwatari se perdieron de vista

"¿Qué te sucede Ling?" preguntó una voz de un chico, a lo que la niña volteó y se echó en sus brazos

"Hermano"

"¿Qué te hicieron?"

"Nada"

"¿Entonces por qué estás así?"

"Nada importante" se separó del chico y se tranquilizó rápido "¿no te dije que me esperaras?"

"Si, pero te tardaste mucho y vas a llegar tarde"

"¿Entonces si es cierto?"

"No sé por qué lo dudabas"

"Es que tengo miedo"

"Fue una decisión de la tía, no la puedes desobedecer"

"Bueno" suspiró "vamos entonces, pero solo porque la tía lo dice, sino, jamás iría a ese horrible lugar"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. A little more personal .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gou temblaba de miedo, el lugar era mucho más horrible de lo que recordaba. Frío, lúgubre y con cientos de guardias que parecían monstruos estáticos, que miraban a cada jovencita que pasaba por ahí con lujuria notable a kilómetros de distancia. Uno que otro miraba a los jóvenes y eso lo asustó más. Cuando se acercaron a ellos, notó que las miradas ahora eran para su hermano y para él, incluso, uno se atrevió a moverse de su postura para verle por detrás y lamerse los labios después. Estaba completamente asqueado.

"Hermano, te das cuenta de..."

"No hace falta que lo menciones" interrumpió duramente Kai a su hermano "esto es así, tienes que acostumbrarte porque pasarás en este lugar más tiempo del que te imaginas"

"¿Por qué?"

"A menos de que quieras irte a otro país, como siempre"

"¡No!"

Gou se acercó más a su hermano, tratando de no estorbarle tampoco. Al entrar notó que habían personas de todo tipo. Blancas, negras, de ojos verdes, de ojos negros, cabello largo, corto, de varios colores. Unos altos y delgados, otros gordos. Pero había algo que tenían en común: seriedad. Todos parecían ser indiferentes ante los demás, solamente miraban atentamente y alertas. Al menos eso fue lo que pudo ver. Ojalá no le tocara estar con ninguno de ellos pues su vida se complicaría mucho más de lo que ya era.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó con su hermano. Lo miró y en su rostro había una mueca casi imperceptible de disgusto. Después siguió caminando y le siguió. Iban camino a un escenario, o algo así. Había una pequeña plataforma alta y un micrófono en el centro. Varias personas se encontraban en donde ellos habían llegado, parecían de clase alta, pues a millas se notaba su gran ego, presumían las joyas que tenían en las manos y en el cuello y uno que otro platicaba con alguien más, pero de cosas sin sentido, como autos, más joyas, lugares con nombres muy raros. En pocas palabras, hablaban estupidez y media.

Un sonido muy agudo se hizo escuchar en todo el enorme lugar. Todas las personas se acercaron lentamente a la pequeña plataforma y el espacio se iba reduciendo a cada segundo. Pronto sentía que se asfixiaba pues las personas se juntaban más y más a él. Sintió una mano cerrarse en su muñeca y jalarlo con brusquedad. Se topó con su hermano, quien se encontraba detrás de un listón rojo donde había mucho espacio libre y una que otra persona más. Respiró hondo. Las luces se apagaron, quedando luminado únicamente el espacio de la plataforma.

Un hombre de cabellos púrpura y aspecto tenebroso y espantoso hizo acto de aparición, sonriendo burlescamente. Se paró justo detrás del micrófono y paseó su vista por el lugar que estaba repleto. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Un nuevo ciclo comienza" su voz era ronca y áspera "doy la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso" hizo una pausa "saben quién soy, saben cómo trabajo, los débiles no son aceptados en este lugar y los fuertes realzan sus capacidades al máximo. Perder no es una opción, ganar es la única condición. Están a tiempo de retirarse. Los que deseen continuar quédense y que comience la diversión"

Gritos fue lo que escuchó después de que aquel hombre tan horripilante, a su punto de vista, se retirara. Después varias puertas se abrieron y los guardias se encargaban de llamar a cada persona para que entrara por una en especial. El lugar, poco a poco se iba quedando vacío. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó su nombre. ¿Iba a ir solo? Era lo más probable, pero él no quería. Miró a Kai quien se veía serio... para acortar la explicación, normal. Después le miró.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste que te llamaron?"

"¿Eh? Ah, si, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Es que... no quiero ir solo" confesó bajando la mirada

"Hn"

Gou presentía un regaño o algún golpe por parte de Kai, pero esto jamás llegó, por el contrario, el Hiwatari mayor le tomó por el suéter y lo jaló, yendo hacia la puerta en que fue nombrado. Estaba totalmente sorprendido¿eso significaba que su hermano le iba a acompañar? Pero lo más importante¿se lo permitirían? Rogaba al cielo que así fuera, al menos por ese día. Al fin llegaron con el guardia que custodiaba la puerta con una tabla en sus manos.

"Hiwatari, Gou" fue lo que Kai pronunció

"Hm" el hombre revisó su tabla y vislumbró el nombre "aula A"

Ambos entraron por la puerta. Estaba un poco oscuro y el pequeño casi no podía caminar debido a que el suelo estaba desnivelado y Kai lo jalaba. Al fin vislumbró el final de ese pequeño tramo de oscuridad. Al llegar a la luz se sorprendió bastante ante la grandeza del lugar, aunque seguía siendo lúgubre y frío, era mucho mejor que la entrada. Miró a su alrededor y lo que sus pequeñas gemas vieron fueron equipos, aparatos con muchos botones de colores y brillantes. Después vio a un pequeño grupo de niños de entre diez y catorce años, que estaba bien formado y al frente tres guardias. Kai le siguió jalando, hasta quedar frente a los guardias.

"Llega tarde" dijo uno de ellos mirando su reloj

"¿Y con eso qué?" Kai le miró con furia, imponiéndose ante el sujeto de corpulencia exagerada

"No, nada" retiró lo dicho al reconocer a los chicos

"Bien" dijo secamente y se dirigió a Gou "anda" señaló con la mirada al grupo que les miraba fijamente

"Si" el niño tomó momentáneamente la mano de Kai y luego se fue corriendo a formar

"Nos vemos" susurró a modo de despedida desapareciendo por una puerta, distinta a la anterior

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. XD Media hora después XD .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Eran bastante buenos, jamás pensó que su hermano tuviera tan buenos reflejos y excelente velocidad, aunque eso no debía sorprenderle, pues era de familia.

Familia.

Un término que siempre salía a flote sin que él lo deseara. Una palabra que le desagradaba al máximo. Se supone que la familia está para apoyarte, para estar a tu lado brindándote el cariño y el amor necesario. Él había aprendido a vivir sin él, pero su hermano no. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, de las seis personas que formaban su 'familia', Gou era la única por la que realmente se preocupaba.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero llegó un momento en el que le nació proteger a su hermano. Era un niño cohibido, muy temeroso y solitario, justo como Kai no deseaba que fuera. Su madre era la culpable de todo, lo agobiaba con caricias y mimos, siendo el más pequeño de los cuatro, ponía el pretexto de que era muy pequeño, que ella debía cuidarlo y defenderlo a capa y espada... mira los resultados, pero el menor de los Hiwatari todavía tenía oportunidad de corregirse, tampoco pedía que fuese exactamente igual a él, pero al menos debía saber defenderse por su propia cuenta, sin depender de los demás...

"¿Aquí de nuevo?" preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe"

"Siempre me ha sorprendido tu sutileza, joven Kai"

"Boris¿qué es lo que quieres? Tu simple presencia me molesta y el hecho de que hables, peor aún"

"Agradezco de todo corazón tus halagos"

"Hmp"

"¿Qué te sucedió en la boca?"

"Nada que te importe"

"Deberías aprender a cerrarla cuando se te ordena"

"Eres el menos indicado para darme consejos"

"Quizás" se acercó a Kai quedando a un lado, viendo lo mismo que el bicolor "tu hermano tuvo un pequeño receso, apenas empieza un nuevo periodo y tu personalmente lo traes¿acaso olvidas que un hombre debe valerse por sí mismo? Parece que si"

"Es todavía un niño, y lo que haga no debe importante en lo más mínimo"

"Lo he estado observando, sus características, el potencial que guarda dentro, la energía que espera ser liberada con un fin, em, bueno... en fin, cuando lo veo a él es como si te viera a ti hace tiempo"

"Lo que digas"

"Aunque él no es igual a ti"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Él es mucho más inocente, eso lo hace hermoso y atractivo"

"¡No digas estupideces!" Kai tomó por el cuello de su camisa a ese sujeto, estrellándolo con todas sus fuerzas con la pared más cercana, dedicándole una de sus miradas, esa clase de comentarios en Boris no le agradaban nada, pareciera que quisiera tener a su hermano menor bajo su merced, pero jamás sucedería, no mientras él viviera

"Es solo la verdad, a esa edad tu carácter ya era duro"

"Él apenas empieza, no compares"

"Bueno, aún así es hermoso"

"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, de lo contrario, solo en otra vida volverías a ver la luz del día porque te enterraré tres metros bajo tierra con mis propias manos" ejerció más fuerza en su agarre

"Ahórrate las amenazas, joven Kai" entrecerró sus ojos

"Estás advertido, Boris" le soltó bruscamente y se giró para seguir observando a su hermano

Boris observó detenidamente a Kai. Podrían haber pasado años, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico frío, serio y odioso. Algo captó su atención. En el rostro de Kai había la seriedad habitual, pero cambió de un momento a otro apareciendo en él la sorpresa, el enfado y la molestia mezcladas perfectamente. ¿Cuál era la causa de su repentino cambio? Se acercó un poco para saber qué era lo que Kai veía. Se guió en su mirada para saberlo y sonrió triunfador al ver que Hiwatari analizaba a una persona en especial.

"Esa niña igual es nueva" comentó el mayor luego de un breve silencio

"¿Cuándo llegó?" preguntó con desprecio

"Hace tres días una señora la vino a internar, pero llegó apenas hoy"

"¿Internar?"

"Supongo que en su casa no la quieren, por eso nos echan el paquete a nosotros"

"¿Cómo es que conoce a Gou?" siseó, viendo de mala forma a la niña que estaba con el Hiwatari menor

"Está en su misma 'clase', de ahí, debo suponer"

"No la quiero ver cerca de él"

"¿Razón?"

"No te importa. Calla, escucha, obedece"

"Usted me perdonará 'su excelencia', pero no puedo hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Los grupos ya están divididos deacuerdo a sus capacidades, así que..."

"¿Estás diciendo que esa mocosa tiene las mismas habilidades de Gou?"

"El chico apenas empieza, tú mismo lo dijiste, aún no ha alcanzado su máximo nivel y le falta mucho"

"¿Con esa?"

"Solo tienes que ser paciente, joven Kai, te aseguro que dentro de dos meses ese par ya no estará junto"

"¿Darás receso esta vez?" preguntó pasando a otro tema

"Se está pensando, el reglamento marca tres días, pero quizás solo sea uno"

"No deberías, es una pérdida de tiempo"

"Lo siento, pero el sindicato lo ordena y si no se cumplen las reglas tendremos problemas, eso es lo que el jefe no quiere" dijo sarcástico al final "además" prosiguió "¿no te gusta celebrar algo tan lindo como 'El día del dulce'?"

"Imbécil" fue la simple respuesta de Kai

"Tomaré eso como un no" rió "trata de disfrutarlo, tu hermano lo hace"

"Eso pronto cambiará"

"Hace mucho tiempo no decías eso, disfrutabas tanto de ese día"

"Estás loco"

"Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero así fue"

"Quizás si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo"

"Recuerdo cómo te divertías" dijo sarcástico "y más con ese chico..."

"No lo nombres" interrumpió

"¿Por qué no?"

"No preguntes, solo calla y obedece, ya te lo dije"

Boris rió, pero más alto que la vez anterior.

"¿No es el chico que te abandonó hace tiempo?"

"Cállate"

"Ese chico si que era inteligente, un buen estudiante, ejemplar... lástima que se tuvo que ir a otro país, dejándote solo"

"Fue su decisión¿por qué revivir eso de nuevo? No tiene caso, mejor cállate"

"Te duele"

"No"

"No puedes ocultar tu dolor"

"Dije que no y punto" dijo en voz alta y enfadado

"El salir de este lugar a temprana edad te afectó mucho, quizás aprendiste unas cuentas cosas, pero no lo suficiente, ahora estás pagando caro las consecuencias¿o me equivoco? No... la decisión de Isaak no fue buena"

"Te dije que te callaras, y si, estás muy equivocado"

"Yo no lo creo así"

"Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado" se encaminó a la salida

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Eso parece" rió burlón "¿o eres tan estúpido como para no entenderlo?"

"Creo que si lo entendí"

"Bien por ti"

"¿Irás al centro?"

"No tiene por qué importarte a dónde vaya"

"Por supuesto que si, pues si vas al centro, debo decirte que hay personas nuevas"

"¿Y con eso qué?"

"No deberías ponerte al tú por tú con ellos"

"Mira cómo tiemblo"

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó una moneda, aventándosela a Boris, que no hizo nada solo observó con curiosidad diminuta el objeto que le fue arrojado, para luego mirar a Kai con un signo de interrogación claro en su rostro, el bicolor sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo cuando se burlaba de alguien

"Esa moneda es por tu consejo, también te daré uno yo... cuando necesite ayuda la pediré, mientras, mantén tu hocico cerrado"

Boris le miró por un momento, para luego reír escandalosamente. Hiwatari le miraba serio¿qué le pasaba a ese rabo verde? Boris se agachó tomando la moneda que Kai le había lanzado momentos antes. La analizó, como si tuviera alguna imperfección o algo parecido. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y miró al ruso. Le lanzó la moneda y por instinto el bicolor la atrapó, viendo la moneda y luego posando sus amatistas en el ruco que tenía enfrente, el cual, sonrió aún más.

"Te devuelvo el favor"

"Imbécil"

"Gracias por su cumplido, majestad"

"Púdrete" le dijo mientras salía

"Después de usted" habló sabiendo que no lo escucharía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. A little more personal .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los que le rodeaban. La mayoría peleaba, se manoseaba o se violaban entre sí. Lo mismo de siempre, ese lugar no cambiaba para nada. Debían cambiarle el nombre por lo menos, así la gente lo pensaría dos veces antes de meter a sus adorados 'bebés' a un lugar así. Debían ponerle 'Burdel para menores de dieciséis años' o algo parecido pues eso era lo que era, aunque el jefe del lugar y el encargado dijeran otra cosa. Al menos el centro de entrenamiento estaba intacto, pero¿por cuánto tiempo?

"Vamos¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Yo sé que hay más, anda"

Escuchó y desvió su miraba para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Dos jovenzuelos sostenían a una chica rubia por los brazos y un tercero la manoseaba de pies a cabeza, sus senos, su trasero, lamía el cuello y se restregaba en su cuerpo. Tanta era la excitación que presentaba aquel asqueroso chico, que introdujo su mano al interior de los pantalones y ropa interior de la chica, deleitándose al tocar. La rubia estaba medio ida, quizás estaba drogada, pero lanzaba manotazos y patadas contra su agresor tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero todo era inútil.

De pronto, la rubia lanzó un gritillo. Lo más probable era que el chico introdujera un dedo en su interior... siendo ella virgen y moviéndose tanto, pues le dolió. La mano del chico comenzaba a moverse y su cuerpo también. Después de unos breves momentos, retiró bruscamente su mano. Los jóvenes que sostenían a la chica la tiraron en el suelo, provocando que se pegara en la cabeza con el borde de una barra hecha de concreto, quedando inconsciente. El chico le bajó los pantalones, y él también hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que estuviera su miembro libre de sus prendas comenzó a penetrar a la chica inconsciente, tocando nuevamente todo su cuerpo, poniendo mayor concentración en lamer y succionar los senos de la chica, los cuales había dejado al aire libre cuando rompió su playera y desabotonó el sostén que la rubia indefensa tenía. Incluso los mordía, dejando marcas moradas. También enterraba sus uñas, haciendo pequeñas heridas que sangraban.

Dejó eso por unos momentos y embistió con gran fuerza, tanta, que la chica reaccionó. Estaba medio perdida al inicio, pero después el dolor entre sus piernas la hizo gritar, primero imprimiendo en el grito dolor, después introdujo el placer. Aunque estaba siendo violada, la droga le hizo disfrutarlo, gritando una y otra vez, aferrándose a la espalda del agresor...

Kai, medio asqueado, medio excitado, decidió continuar, no quería ver el desenlace de esa escena, porque lo más seguro era que él también estaría necesitado y agarraría a _otra_ joven tonta e inexperta para hacer lo que se le antojara con ella y había prometido no volverlo a hacer, aunque siempre hacía caso omiso a su promesa, bueno, hacía apenas un par de horas la rompió de nueva cuenta.

Miró el enorme reloj que una vieja pared sostenía. Su hermano debía llegar en unos cuantos minutos. Era increíble cuánto tiempo te llevaba una pequeña sesión de sexo con _dos_ a la vez. Dejó de pensar y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraría con Gou. Llegó a una sección en donde los chavos circulaban sin orden alguno. Gruñó. Cuánto le molestaba ver toda una multitud de mocosos sin cerebro tratando de abrirse paso en un lugar tan reducido.

Decidió irse por la orilla, ahí había menos gente que en el centro. Caminaba sin prestar atención, de nueva cuenta, a su alrededor, y eso provocó que chocara con una persona. Una vez que sus frentes hicieran contacto (ciegos uúU) dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Kai estaba por demás enfurecido con aquel iluso que se había atrevido a tocarle. Estaba dispuesto a golpear a esa persona, cuando se topó con unos hermosos ojos dorados. Tanta fue su impresión que se quedó inmovilizado.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó esa persona

"Si" respondió¿por qué lo hizo?

"Qué bien" le sonrió "disculpa, es que casi no se puede caminar aquí"

"Hn" ignoró las siguientes palabras provenientes de aquel ser y siguió su camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar, le tomaron por la muñeca evitando así su avanzar, volteó y vio al mismo chico con el que había chocado "¿qué quieres?"

"Ah, disculpa, pero ¿podrías decirme en qué lugar llegan los alumnos de nuevo ingreso del centro de entrenamiento?"

Kai alzó una ceja.

"En unos minutos, ahí" señaló la puerta que iba a cruzar antes de la interrupción

"Muchas gracias" le volvió a sonreír pero con mucha más intensidad

"Hn"

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la puerta. Era un especie de salón amplio, con una puerta de cristal que daba paso a la parte de afuera. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba manchada. El chico de ojos dorados se acercó muy curioso de saber de qué estaba ensuciada tan linda puerta. Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo ver que eran huellas grandes y pequeñas, varias. Pero lo que más le asustó fue percibir el olor de la sangre vieja.

Retrocedió unos pasos y se acercó a un sillón que estaba más o menos a medio metro de distancia de la pared tratando de contener su asco. Pero su movimiento solo empeoró las cosas, pues el olor era mucho más fuerte en ese lugar. Con mucha más curiosidad se asomó, tapando con una mano su nariz y boca.

Casi salía corriendo de ahí por lo que descubrió, sino fuera porque se tropezó en el camino. Dos cuerpos eran los que estaban detrás de aquel viejo sillón. Una mujer y un niño pequeño. Estaban acostados en medio de un charco de sangre seca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kai, quien veía cada movimiento del chico pelinegro, reía en sus adentros ante todas las reacciones que tenía. Era lógico que jamás había entrado a un lugar como ese, y que se asustara con facilidad al ver muertos. Bueno, él también moría al verlos, pero se acostumbró después, con el tiempo. Vio cómo el chico se acercaba a él y se sentaba en el suelo con la cara toda pálida. Vaya que le había asustado aquella escena, pero debía acostumbrarse igual.

"¿Qué hace eso ahí?" preguntó entrecortadamente

"No sé"

"Este lugar es horrible"

"Debes acostumbrarte"

"¿.¡Bromeas?.!"

"Mira mi cara y dime si miento" dijo secamente asustando al pelinegro

"Perdona"

"Hn"

El ruso bicolor se dirigió a una pequeña cajita que estaba en la pared, la abrió y apretó un botón. Habló por un momento y luego volvió a cerrar la caja. Unos minutos después, un par de guardias llegaron para recoger los cadáveres. Los metieron en bolsas negras, cual si fueran basura. El chico de ojos dorados se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo los hombres tomaban los cuerpos ya sin vida, sin tacto, sin cuidado, manchándose de sangre, sin importarles en lo más mínimo. Después, se retiraron haciendo una ligerísima reverencia ante Kai, quien los ignoró totalmente.

"¿Qué harán con esos cuerpos?"

"Los tirarán¿qué más se puede hacer con ellos?"

"Eso es... cruel"

"Aquí las reglas son las reglas, si no te gustan, lárgate, la puerta es muy grande y creo que no estás tan gordo como para no caber"

"Ya entendí" el chico pelinegro se sintió algo agredido por las palabras del ruso

Pasaron varios minutos ahí. En silencio. Hasta que un sonido agudo se hizo presente durante unos 15 segundos. Después, la puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente. Kai dejó su pose característica, para quedarse parado delante de la puerta, a una distancia prudente. Muchos niños pequeños y de edad que no rebasaba los 12 años pasaban a los lados de Kai caminando apresuradamente, alegres de que ese día de 'escuela' haya terminado al fin.

Una vez que la mayoría hubiera entrado y salido nuevamente de aquella habitación, ambos jóvenes que permanecían aún dentro visualizaron dos siluetitas más que caminaban tranquilamente. Kai frunció el entrecejo al ver a su hermano con una personita que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue que esa niña fue corriendo directo hacia donde estaba el chico de ojos dorados. Éste la abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Despertó de su pequeñísimo letargo cuando sintió una manita aferrarse a su pantalón. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su hermano, con la mirada puesta en los que les acompañaban.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó ese chico de cabello negro a la chiquilla que consideraba una molestia enorme

"¿Divertirme?" la niña hizo un puchero "¿cómo me preguntas eso?"

"Perdón" el joven rió "anda, te invito un helado"

"¡Si!" gritó Ling y luego miró a Gou "¿vienes?"

"Vamonos, Gou" ordenó el bicolor, obviamente no iba a permitir que su hermano estuviera un segundo más con esa mocosa

"Si, Kai"

"No, Gou" gritó Ling "no le hagas caso a tu hermano¿solo porque es el 'gran' Kai Hiwatari te vas a dejar?"

"Así que eres Kai Hiwatari" sonrió el chico ante su pequeño descubrimiento "debí adivinarlo"

"No debes juntarte con él, hermano" sugirió la pequeña Ling con precaución ignorando la fulminante mirada que Kai le regalaba

"¿Eres hermano de esta chiquilla tan molesta?" preguntó el bicolor entre sorprendido y sarcástico

"No te permito que la insultes"

"Hn, no me importa, pero seguirá siendo una niña molesta e irritante, aunque la defiendas y digas mil veces lo contrario"

"¡Basta!" gritó Ray enfadado

"No sabes en qué la han metido"

"¿Qué?" dejó a un lado su furia, para dejar paso a la confusión

"Ella va a la abadía Balcoff" el ojidorado asintió levemente "no has visitado el lugar, pero te aseguro que no es muy diferente a este, debes saber que la abadía no es lugar para personas tan débiles como Ling"

"No hables mal de ella, porque ni siquiera la conoces"

"Por desgracia te equivocas, llegó a nuestras vidas para joder, se la pasa siguiendo a Gou y eso no me gusta, un Hiwatari no puede juntarse con alguien como ella"

"No los puedes separar, nadie decide el destino, y menos el amor"

"¿Amor?" preguntó Kai confuso

"¡Ray!" gritó Ling muy colorada

"_Así que se llama Ray_" pensó Kai momentáneamente

"¿Dije amor?" el neko se dio cuenta de sus palabras un poco tarde

"¿Amor?. ¿Ella está enamorada de Gou?. ¡Absurdo!" Kai apenas estaba asimilando bien la información puesto que el saber el nombre del chico de ojos dorados le había quitado un poco de agilidez mental

"¡Eso no es cierto!" el bicolor pudo notar la mentira en su voz

"¡Sé que mientes!" Kai se enfadó con fuerza "no quiero ver a Ling de nuevo con Gou" señaló a los pequeños respectivamente, jalando bruscamente a su hermano viendo desafiante a la pequeña pelirrosa

"No tienes que lastimar a tu hermano por eso" el neko vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro cuando Kai lo jaló

"Hago lo que a mi se me pega la gana, no lo que a ti te parezca"

"Eres un maldito cobarde que se pone con los más débiles"

"Hermano" llamó Ling asustada por el tono que Ray usaba, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma

"¿Qué dijiste?" Kai se enfureció más

"Lo que oíste, eres un maldito cobarde" repitió lento y mordazmente

"Esta me la pagas"

Soltó a Gou tirándolo al suelo y se acercó a Ray peligrosamente mientras que el chino hizo exactamente lo mismo, haciendo a un lado, a diferencia de Kai, con mucha sutileza a su hermana menor.

"Cuando quieras"

Kai estaba dispuesto a golpear a Ray, utilizando toda su furia como un impulso. Los más pequeños estaban asustados, temiendo que sus hermanos mayores se mataran ahí mismo. A Gou se le ocurrió ir por ayuda, llamar al señor Boris para detenerlos. Era la única persona que tenía la autoridad suficiente para ponerle un alto a su hermano. Tenía miedo de solo ver a ese hombre, pero le daba más miedo que su hermano se agarrara a golpes con otra persona. Se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero ésta lo hizo por su cuenta.

Se asustó un poco y retrocedió. Del otro lado de la puerta pudo ver una silueta que desconocía totalmente. Unos penetrantes ojos le miraban con sorpresa y ternura. Se puso nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Kai y Ray estaban entretenidos matándose con la mirada, pues no hacían otra cosa que mirarse directamente transmitiendo todo enfado y odio que sentían en esos momentos.

"Ya sé" dijo Kai de repente

Eso desconcertó un poco a Ray, ya que el bicolor desapareció en un segundo todo rastro de furia u odio en su rostro, dejando en su lugar un semblante serio. Su corazón latió a mil y su rostro comenzó a arder cuando el ruso tomó su mano con un gesto atrevido y tierno. Quiso retroceder pues estaba extrañamente nervioso, pero algo le detuvo, y ese algo era la mano de Kai que se había alojado en su espalda. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al de Hiwatari, tanto, que su miembro podía sentir el del otro. Estaba tan preocupado por lo de abajo, que dejó de prestarle atención a lo de arriba.

"Mírame"

Ante la palabra dicha por Kai, Ray obedeció inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. Enrojeció bruscamente al sentir el dulce aliento del peliazul sobre su rostro y su nariz casi rozando contra la suya. Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando los labios de Kai se posaron sutilmente en los de él. Así pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales, le parecieron horas. De repente, el bicolor intensificó ese contacto, entrando e la boca de Ray sin permiso, saboreando algo ajeno. El neko no sabía cómo actuar, pero Kai era tan bueno, que terminó correspondiéndole, abrazándolo por el cuello, saboreando él también.

Hiwatari se dejó llevar tanto por ese contacto, que su mano se deslizó lentamente, hasta posarse en el miembro de Ray por encima del pantalón. El chino ahogó un gemido dentro de la boca de Kai ante su acción.

"No me interesa ver una sesión de sexo por ahora, gracias"

Al escuchar esa voz, Kai se paralizó y empujó a Ray para separarse. El neko se encontraba atónito ante lo que había pasado, tanto por el beso como la reacción que tuvo Kai ante la interrupción de una voz que no conocía. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba y se topó con un chico, em ¿cómo decirlo? Quizás¿lindo? No, era más que lindo. La palabra hermoso se quedaba corta. Pelirrojo y ojiazul. Seguro que conocía a Kai pues éste se quedó atónito al verlo. Sus hermosos rubíes demostraban la sorpresa sin preocuparse en esconder esa emoción.

"¿Ta-Tala?" alcanzó a articular palabra

"Creí que ya me habías olvidado"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Kai recuperó su postura, sus ojos volvieron a esconder sus emociones y se cruzó de brazos

"Visito" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "pero veo que estás muy ocupado" miró de mala forma al neko

"Siempre has sido un maldito inoportuno"

"No he perdido el encanto" guiñó un ojo sonriendo "y Gou sigue tan lindo como siempre" miró al pequeño quien simplemente se sonrojó

"No te metas con mi hermano"

"Siempre defendiéndolo, no, muy mal"

"Hablas igual que el asqueroso de Boris"

"Así te gusta que te hable, Kaicito" comentó en burla

"Cállate, no me llames así"

"Calma, no te esponjes" rió divertido "¿no me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo?" se acercó al neko, rodeándolo y examinándolo, de pronto su mirada se posó en la pequeña pelirrosa "esta niña es linda" sonrió maliciosamente "pero pequeña, qué lastima" dijo lamiendo sus labios, asustando a la pequeña, Ray gruñó. El pelirrojo se volvió a Kai "¿no me lo vas a presentar?"

"No tengo por qué"

"Tu no arreglas una pelea de ese modo¿desde cuándo tienes esa costumbre? Supongo que porque se trata de alguien especial"

"¿No has entendido que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa?"

"Oh, claro que me importa, debo ver por el bienestar de mi ex"

"¿Ex?" preguntó Ray inconscientemente

"Fue mi novio y es muy candente en la cama" comentó como un dato extra

"Yura" susurró Kai molesto por las palabras del pelirrojo

"No me llames así que lastimas mi corazoncito" dijo Tala con tristeza profunda y bastante falsa

"Hn"

"Si es tan bueno¿por qué lo dejaste? No lo entiendo" comentó Ray sarcástico, estaba molesto sin ninguna razón convincente

"No sé, quizás por estúpido"

"Estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo"

"Espero que disfrutes lo que una vez fue mío"

"Basta, Yuriy" ordenó Kai ya molesto por la discusión entre los dos chicos

"Si me das un besito, me callo" dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo y haciendo ojitos dulces a Kai

"No estoy bromeando"

"Ni yo tampoco cuando te digo que no me llames así" dijo molesto el ojiazul, cuando vio que Kai no le tomó importancia a su advertencia y se dirigía a la salida "¿ya te vas?

"Eso parece, genio" abrió la puerta "vamos Gou"

"Si" dijo en voz baja y se paró al lado de su hermano

"Ya te lo advertí Kon, aleja a tu hermana de Gou, no querrás saber qué le pasará si la vuelvo a ver con él"

"Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero se van a tener que ver las caras durante seis meses"

"No estés tan seguro"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que Kai tiene mucha influencia en la abadía y aquí" quien aclaró fue Tala

"Explícate" pidió el neko

"Un Hiwatari es un Hiwatari"

"Estás dando información demás" comentó Kai al escuchar al ojiazul

"Un par de palabras más" pidió el pelirrojo, pero no esperó la respuesta de Kai para volver a la plática con el chino "¿sabes a quién pertenece este lugar al igual que la abadía?"

"¿A quién?"

"Um... ¿cómo explicárselo a un chiquillo con procesador lento?" dijo irónicamente viendo como los ojos dorados del chico echaban chispas de furia por la ofensa "el abuelo de Kai es muy poderoso y puede hacer lo que se le plazca"

"¡Yura!"

"Deacuerdo, me callo" el ruso sonrió burlonamente y con inocencia incomparable miró a Kai

"Adiós" salió

"Yo también me voy" dijo en voz alta, para sí mismo un tanto pensativo "tengo muchas cosas que hacer" y e igual manera salió, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a la hermanita de Ray "adiós, lindura"

"¡Ray!" la niña se fue corriendo a donde estaba el neko para abrazarlo fuertemente

"Tranquila Ling, ese chico no te hará nada, lo prometo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. A little more personal .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba caminando a paso rápido, esa visita era la que menos se esperaba. Iba tan rápido y tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Gou muy atrás. El niño estaba consternado por la conversación de su hermano con aquellos dos jóvenes. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Su hermano había estado con un hombre? No era que le molestara, pero en verdad le sorprendía, teniendo Kai a tantas chicas a su merced, debía irse con un hombre. En fin. Debía alcanzarlo sino, se enojaría. Intentó correr, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él, hablando con una señora bonita. Se acercó a él y escuchó lo que conversaban.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo" dijo la señora

"Claro"

"Hacía tanto que no te veía" sonrió con tristeza "¿por qué no has ido a _visitarme_?"

"No he tenido tiempo"

"Han pasado muchas cosas"

"¿Como cuales?"

"Estoy sola"

"¿Tus hijos?"

"Hace poco que Takao murió, y desde que mi marido abusó de Makoto, no sale para nada de su cuarto"

"Así que se le hizo al viejo" dijo Kai burlonamente

"No sé qué hacer"

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo dinero para mantener ni a mi hijo y mi marido me dejó"

"Solo estaba contigo porque Takao le hacía favores sexuales, ya lo sabías¿por qué tan triste ahora? Él quería lo mejor para ti y lo dejaste morir, ahora vas a perder de la misma forma a Makoto"

"Ahí entras tú... quiero pedirte un favor..."

"Déjame adivinar... quieres que me haga cargo de él"

"Si" la chica bajó la cabeza apenada

"Yo no quiero cargar con un peso más"

"¡Por favor! Hazlo por la amistad que tenías con mi hijo... ¡te lo suplico!"

"No grites" ese si que no había sido su día, puras malditas sorpresas. En fin¿qué perdía? Nada¿qué ganaba? Tampoco nada... o quizás si "deacuerdo" dijo al fin

"¿Lo harás?" dijo la mujer esperanzada

"Con una condición"

Kai recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer de pies a cabeza, aunque casi le doblaba la edad, estaba bien conservada, le serviría de algo. La mujer entendió perfectamente a qué tipo de 'condición' se estaba refiriendo Kai. Aunque no era ningún sacrificio estar con el Hiwatari medio, era por su hijo, para enmendar sus errores, liberarse del peso que Takao le había dejado en la espalda al morir.

"La que desees"

"Hn, iré por tu hijo a las ocho, tenlo listo con lo dispensable, aunque de nada le va a servir"

"Si"

La mujer hizo una ligera reverencia y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes, Kai se permitió tocar los senos de la mujer, al igual que su trasero. La señora se tensó y después siguió su camino.

"_Esto si que va a estar bueno_" Kai siguió a la mujer hasta que se perdió de vista "vamos, Gou"

"Si"

El niño avanzó lentamente. ¿En verdad ese era su hermano Kai?. ¿Ese que sentía como si fuera su Dios?. ¿El que tanto admiraba y respetaba? No. No podía ser. ¡Le pidió favores sexuales a esa pobre mujer a cambio de cuidar a su hijo... a su amigo! Cada día conocía más acerca de su hermano, y algo le decía que no era todo.

..-..-..-..-..-..-. cOnTiNuArÁ .-..-..-..-..-..-..

Terminó. Sé que debería estar trabajando en Glasnost, Perestroika o Sukida, pero... ¡no puedo! Bueno, no es que no pueda, sino que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos y... err... no! Ya no tengo excusas, prometo actualizar, solo téngame paciencia, os suplico!

¿Qué más? Ah! Lo dediqué a una personita muy especial que me ha ayudado bastante en mi recuperación (ella sabe de lo que hablo) No tengo forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi, solo con palabras: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión.

De antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
